Muñeca de Trapo
by Marivi-chan
Summary: Reto para foro StopRain. Aunque ya no tuviera mucho tiempo, aunque estuviera sola y con el corazón destrozado, quería decirlo aunque fuera una vez, quería que su voz le confesara aunque fuera solo al viento, que ella lo amaba.
1. Prologo I

**Disclaimer: Ni Ichigo ni Rukia son míos, son de Tite Kubo, yo solo invente la historia.**

**Este es un reto para el foro StopRain (marca registrada xD)**

**Rukiah: Espero que te guste.**

**Este fic esta basado en la canción Muñeca de Trapo de La Oreja de Van Gogh, asi que si lo desean puede escucharla de fondo. :)**

**

* * *

**

La tormenta retumbaba en sus oídos...

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza su piel…

El corazón le latía a mil por hora…

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos…

Sus piernas se movían lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía…

-¡Rukia!- escucho el grito de él detrás de ella. Mierda, debía apretar el paso.

-¡Rukia, espérame!

Ella agito la cabeza, intentando bloquear la voz del que la seguía.

No, ella no se detendría, no después de lo que ella había visto.

¿Por qué corría? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué no se detenía? Ni ella misma lo sabía. No tenía ningún motivo para sentirse así.

Él no era nada suyo, ella no debía huirle, tampoco debería estar llorando…

Pero una cosa era la razón, y la otra el corazón. Y su corazón dolido y débil le decía que huyera, por que el amor que queria entregar, seria rechazado...

* * *

_**Muñeca de Trapo**_

_**

* * *

**_

Salto una cerca de madera con agilidad, intentando ponerle obstáculos al muchacho que le seguía.

-¡Rukia!- volvió a llamarla en un grito, pero ya se escuchaba lejano.

Ella no podía responderle. Por el simple hecho, de que ella no tenía voz.

Había perdido su voz cuando aún era una niña, por la misma extraña enfermedad que sufría su hermana mayor. Pero cuando lo conoció a él, todo su mundo cambio.

Deseo poder sacar su voz, poder decir su nombre, poder responder a sus preguntas sin la necesidad de escribir en un papel. Deseaba poder devolver las palabras hermosas que él le regalaba todos los días… deseaba poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba como a nadie.

Pero se arrepentía…

¿Para qué? Si el ya tenía a alguien que era varias veces mejor que ella ¿Para qué? Si el ya tenía a alguien que lo amaba y tenía una bellísima voz con la cual decirlo por el resto de su vida ¿Para qué? Si justo cuando ella estuvo dispuesta a entregarle su corazón, lo consiguió besando a esa chica que era mil veces mejor que ella.

Porque esa chica era alta, y ella baja.

Porque era voluptuosa, ella plana.

Porque era delicada y alegre, ella ruda y seria

Porque su cabello era largo y claro, el de ella corto y obscuro.

Porque vestía de manera coqueta, con vestidos, faldas y blusas, ella con pantalones y sudaderas simples.

Porque era bonita y ella fea…

Porque esa chica, Inoue Orihime tenía voz, una voz melodiosa, dulce y cálida…

Pero ella, Kuchiki Rukia… era afónica… ella solo podía escuchar y observar aquel mundo cruel en donde había nacido.

"_Tu escuchas, jamás hablas… eso está bien, ya que por la boca muere el pez, por las palabras, el mundo es como es, un lugar triste y cruel, pero si todas las personas fueran como tú, seguramente el mundo sería perfecto… Tu eres perfecta, Rukia."_

Eso le decía su hermana Hisana, antes de que ella muriera por aquella misma enfermedad, que en su caso afecto a su corazón. Y en parte su hermana tenía razón. Pero en un mundo donde la palabra era la base de todo, la persona que no hablara, era como la ciega. Un bicho raro, un marginado.

Escuchar y jamás hablar… aquello no era un don… era una perdición.

-¡Rukia!- escucho un grito cercano, debía esconderse, no podía verle al rostro. Entonces consiguió un árbol enorme. Un árbol de cerezos en flor. Subió con agilidad a el, ese era su talento.

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¡¿Dónde estás?- subió justo a tiempo antes de que su único mejor amigo, su compañero de escuela, y su primer amor apareciera bajo el árbol. Agradeció tener un cuerpo menudo para poder esconderse entre los pétalos de cerezo y las ramas.

Observo con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos como el muchacho miraba a su alrededor, buscándola desesperado. Se detuvo por solo unos segundos observando hacia la copa del árbol, pero cuando ella pensó ser descubierta, el pelinaranja llevo su vista hacia el frente, empezando a correr otra vez.

Ella se dejo suspirar aliviada, mas las lagrimas siguieron corriendo.

El ver a una de sus amigas besando a su mejor amigo, al cual ese mismo día se había decidido a conquistar, fue como una patada en el estomago y una herida en el corazón…

Mas no le tenía rabia ni a Orihime ni a Ichigo… se tenía rabia a sí misma.

Por haber pensado que podía llegarle al corazón a ese muchacho, el chico mas apuesto y codiciado de toda la escuela, que tenia a todas las chicas del colegio detrás de él. Y ella era la rara del colegio, la que se sentaba en la esquina más obscura del aula, la que no tenía amigos, a la que le robaban el almuerzo y el dinero…

Hasta que él la hizo su amiga…

Ichigo tenía fama de galán mujeriego y buscapleitos, como aquellos chicos de las películas, solo que él era de carne y hueso… pero por dentro tenía un corazón, uno hecho de oro solido, ya que aunque al principio ellos se llevaron mal, cuando él supo de su discapacidad, se volvió el mejor amigo que ella jamás había tenido. Era su guardián personal, su entrenador, su fastidio ambulante, su traductor, el único que la entendía sin necesidad de las palabras…

Y ella, aunque al principio no confió en el, poco a poco se permitió abrirse a él, mostrarle que aunque por fuera ella parecía rara, por dentro era como todas las chicas.

Pero al encontrarle besándose con Orihime, entendió que él jamás tendría ojos para ella. Una incompleta.

Varios rayos cayeron, haciendo que sus oídos retumbaran. Ella cubrió sus tímpanos con las manos, soltando un jadeo. Dejando que los sollozos embargaran su cuerpo.

Lo que ella daría por poder hablar, le vendería su alma al mismísimo diablo, ardería en el infierno mil veces, por ver el rostro de Ichigo cuando ella le mostrara su voz. Sabía que aunque intentara llegarle al corazón a ese chico, el jamás se enamoraría de ella, por que teniendo a hermosas mujeres bajo sus pies, una chica como ella solo podría ser una amiga.

Eran simples reglas, no hablas, nadie te escuchara, nadie te tomara en cuenta. Por mucho corazón que haya dentro de ti, si eres una simple muñeca con la boca pintada, nadie te escuchara.

Lentamente bajo del árbol, empezando a caminar tambaleándose bajo la lluvia que pinchaba su piel bajo la pequeña falda y la camisa casi transparente.

Ese mismo día, antes de encontrarse con Ichigo y Orihime, su hermano Byakuya le había contado que si no hacían una peligrosa intervención médica, esa misma enfermedad que le hacia la vida imposible, dentro de muy pocos dias acabaría por completo su vida… literalmente…

-…ejh…- susurro, con la vista fija en el suelo -…nnn… I…- tenía que decirlo, debía hacerlo aunque fuera una sola vez, ya no le importaba nada…

_-"Una sola vez… ya no importa si me quieres… así sea lo último que haga… ya no me queda mucho tiempo…"_

-…I…- susurro entre las lagrimas, sabiendo que él no le escucharía…

-… Is…

-…sh…

-…ch…

-…Ich…

-… Ichi…

-…go…

-…Ichi…go…

-… Ichigo…

Después de muchísimos años… después tantas palabras que ella no había podido decir, tantas cosas horribles que había escuchado, tantos secretos que había ocultado…

Tantas veces que había deseado decir lo que iba a decir en este momento

-Te amo… - susurro dejándose caer de rodillas sobre un charco en el suelo. -…Te amo… Ichigo…-

"_Dentro de unos días se hará la operación, así que por favor, Rukia, no quiero que te emociones demasiado, ni que hagas demasiado esfuerzo físico… la enfermedad llego a tu corazón, estas muy débil… así que será mejor que te despidas de tus amigos, pero ten cuidado."_

Eso le dijo su hermano… pero ya no lograba recordarlo, de pronto todo se había vuelto borroso y frio, ya no lograba soportar el peso de su cuerpo y un fuerte dolor en su pecho que fulmino su cuerpo con rapidez la hizo gritar con fuerza antes de que su columna dejara de sopórtala, cayendo lentamente hacia adelante, chocando contra el agua y el suelo.

Valla… los doctores se habían equivocado… no le quedaba pocos días… sino pocas horas… bueno… al menos había podido decir el nombre del dueño de su corazón en contra de su enfermedad…

Tan solo logro pensar en la imagen de Ichigo, aunque no supo si fue su imaginación o si realmente paso…

Pero logro escuchar la voz de su amado llamándola a gritos antes de que todo se volviera negro…

"_**Sayonara… Ichigo… Te amo…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bueno, he aquí un reto cumplido. **

**Se supone que esto no iba a ser un oneshot, sino un longfic, pero ya que me habían retado para hacer un Ichiruki dramático, así que me decidí a adaptar la historia en mi mente y salió esto. **

**Ahora, tienen la opción de elegir, dejar el final así, o que suba un epilogo triste o feliz.**

**¿Un final triste o uno feliz? **

**Ustedes tiene el final de este fic en sus manos!**

**Rukiah, espero que te guste ¿suficientemente dramático para ti? xD**

**Entonces espero que les guste **

**Sayonara!**


	2. Prologo II

**Disclaimer: Nadie de los que sale en este fic es personaje mío, todos son de Tite Kubo… aunque… tal vez si… *ideando plan maléfico***

**Este es un reto para el foro StopRain. **

* * *

Como deseaba regresar en el tiempo…

Tal vez si jamás hubiese aceptado besar a Inoue, en ese momento no estaría buscando a una morena escurridiza, que corría como el demonio y que le estaba partiendo el alma en ese momento…

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¿Dónde estás?- grito, intentando poder recibir una señal.

Se abofeteo mentalmente mientras se detenía debajo de un enorme árbol de cerezo. Llamarla y esperar que respondiera sería algo estúpido, ella era afónica, sería como pedirle a un ciego que observara algo.

Observo hacia todos lados, intentando divisarla a su alrededor, no había nadie. Pero al escuchar algo moviéndose entre las ramas del árbol, subió la vista. Nada.

No tenía tiempo que perder, ella peligraba si estaba sola. Y si algo le llegaba a pasar, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Bueno… si algo le pasaba, seria por su propia estupidez, ya que por hacerle gala a su reputación de mujeriego, ahora esa enana huía de él.

He allí el defecto de Kurosaki Ichigo, el mujeriego de la preparatoria Karakura, el mejor amigo de Kuchiki Rukia…

La que se había robado su corazón.

Ella había sido su mejor amiga desde que entro en la preparatoria desde hacía ya tres años. Pero a diferencia de otras chicas, ella era… distinta…

En su escuela había muchas chicas hermosas. Lo decía por experiencia propia, después de todo, si no se había acostado con casi todas las chicas de la preparatoria en esos tres años, entonces no se había acostado con ninguna.

Pero decía casi, porque hubo una a la cual no pudo acceder… ella, Kuchiki Rukia, su mejor amiga.

* * *

_**Muñeca de Trapo.**_

* * *

Era una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto en toda su vida, con cabello corto y negro, pero brillante y suave, de una estatura un poco más baja que las demás chicas, de enormes ojos azules, nariz perfilada y pequeña, junto con labios carnosos y con un poco menos de "delantera" que muchas otras chicas, aunque las largas y sensuales piernas que se mostraban en la pequeña minifalda de la escuela la hacía destacar entre todas. (Gracias al director por ser tan bueno y obligar a las chicas a usar faldas a mitad de muslo.)

Pero otra cosa que la hacía diferente era aquella timidez y fragilidad que cubría con una imagen ruda y seria, además de bromista y fastidiosa. Le encantaba golpearlo cuando hacia un comentario que no le caía bien, o cuando él se burlaba de ella, o por cualquier cosa (algo que realmente detestaba) y había que admitirlo… tenía una mano pesada.

Y cuando ella le mostro su verdadero yo, una damita frágil, una muñequita de cristal, que con el más mínimo rasguño se rompía en pedazos. Era algo que él no permitiría. Le juro bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, que él la protegería como fuera, no dejaría que ninguna persona la dañara, y así ella no tuviera que mostrar esa mascara de dureza.

Con el tiempo él se había vuelto su sombra, su perro guardián, como unos infelices que la perseguían le habían apodado (y ese mismo día en que le apodaron así, dejo a toditos como lata en acantilado.)

Pero así como su amistad fue fortaleciéndose, lentamente y en silencio su corazón empezó a latir solo por ella. No salía con más chicas, no besaba ni abrazaba a ninguna de ellas, y sobre todo, no se había acostado con nadie desde que empezó a enamorarse.

Sus amigos le preguntaron el porqué de su cambio tan radical, y el simplemente no lo sabía… hasta que un chico de su salón se le acerco a Rukia…

Lo golpeo tanto, que el chico al escuchar su nombre se lanzaba a llorar de miedo.

Rukia le había ignorado por un mes después de eso, acusándolo de salvaje e insensible, preguntándole el porqué había golpeado a ese chico que solo quería hablar con ella un rato. Ichigo se dio cuenta entonces de que había estado tan cegado por los celos, que no se detuvo a pensar siquiera.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no salía con más chicas, porque al tenerlas a su lado, solo podía ver a su amiga pelinegra, no tocaba a las chicas, porque solo se imaginaba tenerle a ella entre sus brazos, y no se acostaba con ninguna, porque entre sus gemidos y jadeos de placer, solo el nombre de Rukia salía de sus labios.

Era algo realmente espantoso. Porque él se había jurado que protegería a Rukia de todos los que podían hacerle daño… Él también estaba en la lista.

Kuchiki Rukia era alguien inalcanzable, la hermana menor y el único y más grande tesoro de Kuchiki Byakuya, el líder de uno de los clanes más ricos y famosos de Japón, la niña de los ojos de todos sus sirvientes, una alumna con las mejores calificaciones, una chica decente y tan hermosa como inteligente, amable y educada. Era la perfección hecha mujer... y ella se había acercado a él, su opuesto, de clase media, con un padre pervertido y loco, un estudiante promedio, además de odioso, maleducado y mujeriego.

Además que ella era tan pura, tan frágil… el jamás se permitiría tocarla. Era como intentar tocar a un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo, algo que él no merecía a pesar de que su corazón y su cuerpo le pedían a gritos que la tomara como a las demás mujeres que habían pasado por sus manos.

Pero Rukia era diferente, ella no era como esas mujeres inescrupulosas que se le acercaban y le seducían. Ella era… ella era su ángel personal, su pequeña muñeca de trapo, que jamás hablaba, solo observaba en silencio como él se aprovechaba de las demás chicas, seduciéndolas para luego llevarlas a la cama y desecharlas como basura.

Por eso mismo es que Ichigo no se permitía hacerla su chica. Muchas veces soñó con que llevaba a esa enana hasta su cama o en muchos otros lugares, para hacerla suya una y otra vez. Pero sabía que aquello era algo que solo pasaría en sus sueños más perversos, y más se convencía de ello gracias a que en esos sueños la pelinegra susurraba su nombre, algo que era imposible.

Pero a él no le importaría si ella no podía hablar, la amaba, sin importarle que estuviera enferma, sin importarle que ella no pudiera corresponder sus palabras. Con sus actos bastaba y sobraba.

Como deseaba poder besar aquellos labios carnosos, tocar las curvas pronunciadas de su cintura, acariciar esas piernas que lucían firmes y sensuales…

Pero más que esos deseos carnales y perversos, deseaba poder decirle que la amaba, que la amaba como a nadie, decirle que por ella daría su propia vida, que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño y cualquier otras mil cursilerías que por ella diría sin importarle nada. Y esa misma tarde se había decidido a confesarle su amor, sin importarle si ella no sentía lo mismo. Él la conquistaría.

Y al parecer ella tenía los mismos planes… pero todo se había echado a perder.

_**&&&Flashback&&&**_

-Bésame...

Ichigo no pudo evitar girarse a verla con los ojos como platos. Ella permanecía con su mueca de seriedad e inocencia. -¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo mientras se mantenía recostado en la parte trasera de la escuela, un lugar completamente vacío.

-Kurosaki kun… por favor… bésame.- repitió ella con timidez, bajando la cabeza.

Ahora Ichigo no cavia en su sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ella lo detuvo.

-Si… entiendo que me quieres decir que no, pero te lo ruego, solo cúmpleme un deseo, uno solo, déjame besarte, es algo que siempre he deseado, y si lo cumples, te juro que jamás, jamás volveré a insistirte otra vez. Bésame una última vez, te lo ruego.- le dijo la pelirroja.

Ella era Inoue Orihime, una de sus amigas, y por un tiempo había sido su "juguete sexual de turno" como les decía Rukia a las chicas que caían en sus seducciones para pasar la noche en su cama. Con la diferencia que Inoue había aceptado serlo, solo por pura lujuria y deseo… que luego se convirtió en amor por parte de la chica. El ojimiel término con ella después de conseguir a una chica más apetecible, pero a diferencia de las otras, Orihime se había vuelto su amiga, para así intentar enamorarlo. Varias veces le dijo lo que sentía, pero Ichigo siempre decía que él a ella no, ellos sabía que lo suyo había sido solo por sexo. Ella no lo negaba, pero con cada rechazo, siempre volvía a insistir. Él intentaba frenarla de manera amable para no herirla, pero era imposible.

-Inoue…- susurro apenado. –Inoue… no… no puedo…- le dijo con suavidad, intentando no herirla. –Sabes… sabes que ya no soy como antes… sabes que…-

-Que Kuchiki san te ha cambiado. Si, Kurosaki kun, y estoy feliz por ello. Pero si vas a dejar esto… entonces hazme este último favor. Kuchiki san jamás se va a enterar por mi parte y jamás volveré a buscarte… pero por favor, por favor, Kurosaki kun…- le rogo juntando sus manos.

Ichigo suspiro realmente cansado, para luego tomar la barbilla de la chica y besarle en los labios, un beso rápido, sin sentimiento, sin amor.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Orihime se separo de él, mirándolo con el seño fruncido. Ichigo la miro sorprendido.

-Kurosaki kun… no así… quiero que me beses, pero no como los que les das a las demás chicas… quiero que me beses… quiero que me beses como si estuvieras besando a Kuchiki san.- le pidió con educación.

Ichigo abrió los ojos por segunda vez, más que sorprendido. _–"Como si besara a Rukia…"-_

El pelinaranja tomo a la chica por la cintura, tomándola desprevenida, y más desprevenida le tomo cuando el muchacho la beso otra vez, pero era diferente. Ahora Ichigo rozaba sus labios con una suavidad y sentimiento que Orihime jamás había sentido en las varias veces que se habían besado mientras fueron novios. Los labios finos del muchacho la acariciaban con una delicadeza casi divina, sus manos tomaban su cintura con suavidad, rozando con cuidado sus curvas, sus ojos cerrados y el cuerpo completamente relajado, podía sentir el amor impreso en aquel beso, que no se parecía en nada a los demás besos que él le daba. Tardo varios minutos en poder corresponderle, de la pura sorpresa.

Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime eran una pareja lujuriosa. Sus besos eran húmedos, salvajes, casi pornográficos, pero no significaban nada más que un preludio de lo que ocurriría cuando estuvieran solos. Y en el acto sexual, los labios del chico no mostraban ni una pisca de amor. Pero este beso… este beso era distinto, era tierno, delicado, cuidadoso y amoroso, no era un beso… era una entrega, una pequeña muestra de todo el amor que aquel pelinaranja guardaba en su interior. Un amor que se encontraba a nombre de una sola chica, Kuchiki Rukia.

_-"Cuanto hubiese dado para que él sintiera por mi tan solo la mitad de lo que siente por ella… es muy suertuda…"- _pensó la pelirroja en el beso, que se había postergado por más tiempo de lo que ella pensaba, escuchando los suaves suspiros del ojimiel.

-Kurosaki kun…- susurro apenas Orihime entre el beso que apenas la dejaba respirar, intentado detener a Ichigo, era suficiente.

-…Rukia… - fue su respuesta, sin abrir los ojos, sin dejar de besarla...

Ahora su beso se había vuelto más apasionado, ya no podía contener el deseo hacia la pequeña pelinegra que no era a la que besaba. Sus manos ya no acariciaban solo su cintura, sino que subían y bajaban por el cuerpo voluptuoso de Orihime, sintiéndola estremecerse entre sus brazos.

-Te amo…

Pero ninguno de los dos sintió como el cielo se había vuelto gris… y tampoco escucharon los sollozos y las lagrimas de la chica que se encontraba a solo un par de metros de ellos, observando la escena.

El sonido de la pequeña campana en el cuello de la chica resonó en el oído de Ichigo, haciendo que este regresara de su mundo, girando el rostro para observar con horror la dueña de la pequeña campanita blanca que repico.

Rukia…

Oh… Orihime pudo escuchar como el corazón del pelinaranja se partía en pedazos al ver el rostro descompuesto de la pequeña Kuchiki. Los ojos azul violáceo mostrando el dolor y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas blancas, las manos y el cuerpo temblándole por los sollozos, y en sus manos un pequeño papel blanco, una nota.

-Rukia…- susurro el pelinaranja, soltando a Orihime como si se tratara del fuego infernal.

-Kuchiki san…- susurro ella, también alejándose del que hace unos segundos la besaba con fervor. -… Kuchiki san… ¡No… no es lo que parece… no…!- intento remediar ella, moviendo sus manos frente a su rostro.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de hablar, la pelinegra compuso su rostro como si nada, soltó la pequeña nota que había en sus manos y luego se lanzo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Rukia, espera!- grito Ichigo, al ver como ella corría lejos, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse tras ella, Orihime le detuvo.

-Observa…- dijo mientras le extendía el papel que ella había lanzado. Ichigo lo tomo rápidamente y lo abrió para leerlo lo más rápido que pudo.

"_Ay… ¿y ahora que escribo?..._

_Hay que ver, tanto tiempo escribiendo y a la hora de estas cosas las palabras no me ayudan…_

_bueno… ¿cómo decirlo?..._

_¡Maldita sea! Iré directo al grano._

_**¡Kurosaki Ichigo, te amo!**_

…_Listo… ya lo escribí…_

_Oh por dios… se que vas a necesitar una explicación más grande que esa basura que escribí arriba… pero lamento decepcionarte, no encuentro palabras para escribirlo… amaría poder decírtelo en voz alta…_

_Ichigo… somos amigos desde hace mucho, y con el tiempo (y no me preguntes como, por que ni yo lo sé) algo raro empezó a ocurrir cuando estaba contigo…_

_Mi corazón latía con fuerza cuando me tocabas, los ojos me brillaban cuando hablaba, intentaba verme lo más bonita posible cuando salía contigo, sentía unas cosas rara, como un ardor molesto en mi interior cuando salías con otras chicas, sentía cosas volándome en el estomago cuando estaba a tu lado, me sonrojaba a horrores cuando me sonreías, y sobre todo…_

_Sobre todo me sentía realmente feliz cuando estaba contigo…_

_Ichigo… me gustas… más que eso… siento… siento que te amo… te amo como jamás he amado a alguien… deseo estar a tu lado por lo que me queda de vida, deseo verte feliz más que nada…_

_Ichigo… se que tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo. Claro… quien amaría a una chica que ni siquiera puede hablar, eso, entre otros cuantos defectos que las demás chicas a tu alrededor no tienen… pero aun así, se vale soñar… y yo quiero soñar que tú podrías sentir algo por mí. _

_Entiendo si después de esto no quieras tratarme, sé que es muy repentino y casi inesperado, pero ya no lo soporto. Siento que si no hago nada con este sentimiento que me llena el cuerpo, en cualquier momento explotare (y eso no le conviene a nadie, al menos que quieras ver tripas en el suelo, jejeje… Ay… que chiste tan malo.)_

_Bueno… ahora… no se que mas decirte, tanta cursilería me confunde…_

_Creo que ahora te toca a ti decidir, Ichigo…_

_¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?_

_Espero tu respuesta…_

_Kuchiki Rukia._

_**&&&Flashback&&&**_

Y como había terminado, ahora corría desesperado, intentando encontrar a la enana lo más rápido posibles. Su más grande temor eran dos cosas:

Dejar a Rukia sola… y romperle el corazón.

Había logrado hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo con aquel beso.

-¡Rukia!- volvió a llamarla, ya desesperado… cuando algo, y no supo que, le dijo que se devolviera, justo a aquel árbol de cerezos en donde se había detenido unos momentos atrás.

El no perdió el tiempo y corrió de regreso al árbol, la lluvia le pinchaba la piel, pero él ni siquiera lo sentía, algo en su interior le decía que Rukia se encontraba en esa dirección, y ojala tuviera razón…

Ella no podía sufrir demasiadas emociones fuertes, aquella enfermedad que le había robado la voz, también había llegado a su corazón, debilitándolo lenta y silenciosamente. Muchas veces la observo estar completamente bien en un segundo y al siguiente su corazón se detenía, haciendo que un fuerte dolor en su pecho la hicieran colapsar después de varios minutos de un dolor insoportable y gritos dolorosos, aunque la voz de Rukia solo se presentara cuando el dolor se hacía tan inimaginable que regresaba solo para salir en un grito agónico. Otras tantas veces le había tocado correr como un bólido hacia el hospital del viejo de su padre, porque de un momento a otro Rukia empezaba a llorar sangre, empalideciendo y desmayándose.

Pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Te amo… Ichigo…- y luego pudo verla…

Era ella… Rukia, estaba arrodillada en el suelo, la lluvia la empapaba de pies a cabeza… y aquellas palabras que había escuchado…

Ella las había dicho.

Pero el grito agonizante que la pelinegra profirió después de aquellas palabras dulces lo saco de su ensoñamiento.

Lentamente ella cayó hacia adelante, chocando contra el agua de aquel charco bajo sus rodillas. Ichigo lo entendió enseguida… Rukia estaba sufriendo otro ataque, pero este era diferente… lo sentía… y no le gustaba nada.

-¡RUKIA!- grito al verla caer, casi volando para poder llegar a su lado. -¡RUKIA! ¡RUKIA! ¡NO!- siguió gritándole mientras la acunaba en sus brazos, sus ojos se mantenía abiertos, pero opacados, y su respiración era inexistente al igual que los latidos de su corazón…

* * *

Observo el ramo de flores entre sus manos, los acerco a su nariz e inhalo el aroma dulce de estas, pero aun así, su expresión melancólica no cambio en ningún segundo.

Lentamente se hinco en el pasto, depositando el ramo de rosas blancas al pie de la lapida, acariciando esta con su mano.

Como siempre, aquel sentimiento de tristeza le embargo al tocar la lapida… ella había muerto por su culpa, a pesar de que todos le habían dicho lo contrario, que aquella enfermedad habia sido la culpable… pero… si tan solo… le hubiese dicho lo que sentía antes, si no hubiese sido tan estúpido, tal vez… solo tal vez… en ese momento no estaría allí… sino con ella…

Estaría con esa persona tan importante, tan preciado para el…

Si tan solo le hubiese dicho a tiempo que la amaba…

-Ichigo…

Pudo escuchar la voz de la joven que ahora era su esposa, su mujer y la madre de sus tres hijos y el cuarto en camino. Pronto sintió la mano de esta sobre su hombro, haciendo que se girara a verla rápidamente, dedicándole una sonrisa y luego regresando la vista a la lapida.

- …espero que te encuentres bien… yo… bueno… yo estoy sobreviviendo… aunque no es lo mismo sin ti… hubiese deseado que… que al menos hubieses conocido a mis hijos… son 3 demonios, pero son mis demonios, y los adoro… y mi esposa… bueno, la amo como a nadie… me ha cambiado por completo… se volvió la persona a la que más quiero proteger después de que tu moriste… bueno… ya no mas depresión, descansa en paz. Te aseguro que vendré el próximo año sin falta. Sayonara...- beso la lapida y se levanto otra vez, observando luego como su esposa besaba la hermosa rosa roja en sus manos antes de colocarla con cuidado en la lapida.

-Me hubiese gustado conocerle…

El hombre tomo la mano de su mujer mientras empezaban a caminar en silencio hacia la salida del cementerio.

-Era muy importante para ti ¿cierto?- dijo la chica sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Era mi razón de existir… mi fuerza… mi tesoro… bueno… lo era hasta que te conoci… luego tu también te volviste todo eso…- respondió el en un susurro al principio, para luego mirar con sus ojos miel a su esposa y dedicarle una sonrisa suave.

-Ichigo… ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- pregunto ella devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras movía su mano al vientre de 3 meses de embarazo.

-Como olvidarlo…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Ñaca ñaca ñaca xD

Ajaaaa, pensaron que se acababa, PUES NO, esto no se acaba ¿Por qué? Porque yo quiero hacer que esta cosa sea un long fic ¿Por qué? POR QUE PUEDO! …

Es mentira xD

Aunque lo del long fic no es mentira… lo siento… pero no pude contenerme, esto será un long fic asi que no puedo decir nada más…

Perdonen la tardanza, es que había estado ocupada escribiendo para mis otros fics, adema de la escuela y la falta de isnpiracion y deje a este fic abandonado, pero ya lo retome, así que...

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Etterna Fanel:** pediste un epilogo feliz… bueno… esto NO es el epilogo, esto es la segunda parte del prologo, porque esta cosa continua! xD

**Makiko-maki maki:** el 423… deprimeeenteeee… aunque el 424 fue MAAAAAS DEPRIMEEENTEEEE xD casi se me salen las lagrimas

**Anna Haruno:** la única que quiso un final triste (sabes que yo soy como tú, solo que no me decidía por final triste o feliz)

**Ghost iv:** quien me ha seguido en mis otros fic, al igual que Etterna Fanel ;) te lo agradesco de todo corazón.

Y muchas gracias A TODOS los que dejaron favoritos, alertas, o que solo leyeron, se les aprecia

Ahora…

**¿Quién será la mujer del cementerio? ¿Quién es la esposa de Ichigo? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Rukia? ¿Sobrevivió? ¿Será la misma chica del cementerio? ¿O será la chica que esta con Ichigo? ¿Cuál es el pasado de Ichigo? ¿Y el de Rukia? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas las cuales yo si se las respuestas pero como soy muy malvada no responderé ahora?**

**Todas estas preguntas… empezaran a ser respondidas en los próximos capítulos.**

**xD seguro me están odiando en este momento xD**

**Ahora sí, nos vemos luego.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
